¿Perdón?
by BuhoOscuro16
Summary: Toothless pudo jurar que si no fuera porque se miraba pensativo hubiera disfrutado enormemente de la vista. Sacudió la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior para controlarse, porque si, Hiccup era sexy, y si, bajo la lluvia se miraba aún más sexy, pero tenía que pedirle disculpas antes de violarlo oficialmente. [Respuesta al reto #1 del grupo "Caldo de Toothcup para el alma"]


_**Aloha gente, yo aquí con otro oneshot xD esta vez Toothcup y con mucho amor x3**_

_**Ahora, ¡Thor santísimo! no puedo creer lo pequeño que es esto [500 palabras] es vamos! ¡Lo mio son las novelas de 16 a 20 hojas de word xD esto es lo mas pequeño que es escrito en mi vida! xD y o se imaginan el torrente de injurias y maldiciones que grite cuando vi que había terminado con mas de 854 palabras y me tuve que poner a borrar, borrar, borrar, editar, editar, edtiar hasta que quedaron las 500 xD asi que ya saben, si hay algo que no cuadra es porque borre y edite hasta mas no poder xD**_

_**Declaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; Afortunadamente son propiedad de DreamWorks y Cressida Cowell. Y este pequeño Drabble pertenece al reto #1 del grupo "Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma".**_

_**.**_

_***.*.*. ¿Perdón?*.*.***_

_**.**_

* * *

Era increíble cuan dependiente se había vuelto de alguien. Era increíble e inquietante, solamente saber el hecho de que después de tanto tiempo de vivir con la noche como única compañera, volando a donde el viento lo llevase, fuera a sentirse tan perdido sin la presencia de alguien más.

Irónico, sentirse más incompleto por no estar con él, que por haber perdido una parte de su cuerpo.

Salto un par de rocas con prisa, aterrizando sobre una montaña de hojas secas antes de retomar su recorrido. Gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer con ligereza; y pronto el rojo de su pintura para carreras comenzó a deslizarse de su necroso cuerpo.

Se sentía tan _ridículo_ y _tonto_.

Porque si no hubiera estado tan entretenido coqueteando con Couldjumper él no se habría enfadado. ¡Pero vamos! ¡Era divertido fastidiar al grandote! Estaba seguro de que esta mañana _casi _logro hacer que sonriera —Eso, o que se enfadara y lo mandara a volar tan alto que llegaría a la luna— ¡Pero Hiccup tenía la culpa! ¿Acaso él no tenía derecho a querer darle un poco de celos también?

Gorgoteo felizmente, cuando logro divisar su destino. Pronto la figura delgada —Pero sexy— de su jinete se hizo presente. El dragón sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrerlo desde su cola a la cabeza.

Se acercó por su espalda lentamente, observándolo. El cobrizo estaba sentado frente al lago en el que cayeron aquella vez, las gotas de agua caían libremente sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que el cabello enmarcara su rostro, Toothless pudo jurar que si no fuera porque se miraba pensativo hubiera disfrutado enormemente de la vista.

Sacudió la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior para controlarse, porque si, Hiccup era sexy, y si, bajo la lluvia se miraba aún más sexy, pero tenía que pedirle disculpas antes de violarlo oficialmente.

El dragón se vio obligado a morder su labio aún más fuerte.

Colocándose a su lado y apegando sus cuerpos elevo una de sus alas, pronto el joven vikingo se encontró libre de la lluvia.

Murmurando un suave _"¿Qué..?" _recorrió el obscuro camino escamoso que lo cubría, topándose con una mirada toxica y arrepentida. El joven enarco una ceja, cuando el dragón comenzó a ronronearle de forma suave y pausada.

_Perdóname— _susurro, bajando la mirada y colocando ojos suplicantes.

Confundido, tomo su cabeza alargada entre sus manos sonriéndole ampliamente. _ ¿Quieres que te perdone por haber perdido una apesta con Gobber?_

Toothless amaba esa sonrisa; Pero sintiéndose estúpido, y aún más ridículo que antes, guardo silencio por un momento.

Bueno, si no estaba enfadado con él, ya era libre de violarlo ¿Cierto?

Hiccup no supo en que momento llego al pie de un árbol, con su amado dragón desvistiéndolo.

Si Toothless hubiera sabido, que la apuesta fue que no se resistiría a tirársele encima al verlo bajo la lluvia_…_ quizá se hubiese controlado un poco.

Pero Hiccup tampoco hizo nada para detenerlo…. ¿Qué eran veinte piezas de plata, comparadas con algo como _esto, _después de todo?

* * *

_**¿Ven como tenia razón al decir que el mi respuesta para el reto seria la única que no haría llorar? xD**_

_**¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Sin comentario? Diganme que tal les pareció en un sexy y sensual review x3**_

_**BO16 Fuera ¡PAZ!**_

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
